White Goddess
by JuliaOdom is Dauntless
Summary: Plans lead to battles, in this story. Deleted and revised. RnR. Max and the Flock are "safe" as they would like to think, meanwhile the School is staying hidden as then plot to get Subject one. Who's Subject one? Who's the White Goddess?
1. One

A year a go Dylan left. None of us know anything more on him. Whether he's dead. Alive. Evil. Good. Fang keeps telling me to stop worry about him.

"Fang I can't stop! Whether you liked it or not, he was still a member of the flock!" I explained for the hundredth time.

"He was never apart of this flock. He was put in here to tear all of us apart." Fang said back, he's been speaking more. Now I'm worried about two things.

"We don't exactly know that."

"I do."

"Explain then, please."

"We all fell apart when he came in to our lives."

"True."

"Believe me now?"

"No." I walked farther in to the forest away from where the flock was sleeping. We were going to go help pack at my mom's house. They're coming to live with us in our house in the mountains.

To my right I heard a branch break.

"Hello?" I called doing a 36 finding nothing.

"Fang?" I called again when no voice called back. Another branch broke, this time to my right. "COME OUT!"

More branches broke, the sound coming closer, both from right and left. After a few minutes with out anyone coming at me, I decided to go back to the Flock. I turned around and screamed. The person covered my mouth with his hand, cutting off my scream.

"Dang, Max." He said. I reached up and took his hand off my mouth.

"What are you doing here, Dylan?" I growled.

"Coming to see my family."

"Get lost. You're not welcome here."

"Max... You and I both know that's not true."

"Dylan, just go away." I stepped around him and started to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into his chest. His arms went around me.

"No..."

"Let me go Dylan!"

"No."

"I said let me go!"

"And I say no."

"FANG!"

"Max, shhh." Dylan's hand when over my mouth again.

"Max?" Fang's voice called through the trees. Dylan let me go but before I could yell for Fang, Dylan hit me in the back of the head. I fell already passing out.

_Fang:_

Me and Max just finished talking and she had walked off, probably for some thinking time. Ten minutes passed before I heard her scream. I woke up Iggy and ran into the forest just as my name was yelled.

"Max?" I finally reach a clearing and found Max face down out cold. I rushed over to her and flipped her over. I felt around her head and felt swelling on the back of her head. I picked her up and walked back to the flock was now all awake. The sun started to rise when Max came through. Angel was over by her wiping Max's forehead with water. Iggy was making everyone food.

I walked over to Angel and Max, just as Max's eyes started to open.

"Hey Max, You okay?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. My head just hurts." Max said sitting up.

"Fang said you had gotten hit on the back of your head."

"Yeah."

"Do you remember what happened before passed out?"

"Not really."

"Oh."

"Breakfast, guys" Iggy said. Me, Angel and Max walked over to the fire to eat.

**Okay so new chapter one. I got a really helpful review. So I'm following their advice and fix the pacing. So yeah spelling I'll try to fix, I can't spell really well sometimes, but I'll try to fix it. Thanks so much for the review. Every one else, please review as well. The new first three chapters are going to be short because they are more past wrap ups so you know what has happened in the past. **


	2. Two

It's been a full year since my mom moved in and a full year since my incident with Dylan. The house is really crowded. Room's were switched to make room for Ella and my mom. Fang was now in my room, Mom in his, Ella was with Nudge and Angel was in the dogs room. Everyone was asleep in their rooms except me and Fang. We were in the living-room watching TV.

My head was in Fang's lap, his hand was stroking my head. The other hand was holding mine. Around midnight I got up to go to bed, but Fang pulled me back down after shifting his position so he was laying down. My back was too him and his arm was now around my waist again holding my hand.

"I love you Max." Fang whispered before I fell asleep.

_RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_ I woke up looked at the clock. 4a.m. who in the sam-heck calls people at 4 am? I got up anyway and answered the phone, as Fang slowly woke up as well.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Max!" The voice spoke back.

"Who is this?" I was sitting back on the couch feet up on the couch, knees pulled to my chest and my free arm draped over them holding Fang's hand.

"You don't remember?"

"Clearly, seeing how I just asked who this is."

"Max, Max, Max. You left without a fair goodbye. I didn't get to tell you something."

"I don't know who you are or what you're talking about. Fill me in on that first, why don't you."

"Fine. It's Sam. From Virginia." I froze, Fang looked at me questionably.

"S-sam?" Fang's eyes narrowed.

"Yes."

"How did you get my number."

"That's not important. What is-"

"It's not important my butt!"

"Max... Just be in Central Park tomorrow, in New York. Alone."

"No."

"You don't have a choice."

"Yes I do. I will not be there. By the way... we are so over."

"WH-" I hung up on him in mid-sentence.

"What did he want?" Fang asked when I set the phone down.

"For me to meet him in New York tomorrow. Not going too."

"Good." Fang moved closer and pressed his lips to mine. I put the hand that wasn't holding on to his in his hair and his free hand went to my neck. We kissed for a bit before we need air. When we broke apart we decided it was time to actually go to bed in a bed. We stood up and I let Fang go ahead before jumping on his back when he was walking down the hall. His arms hooked under my legs and he carried me to our room before setting me down on the bed a pulling the blanket over me. I turn to the other side of the bed as Fang climbed in. When he was covered and comfortable he looked at me. I moved over so I was closer to him and his arms wrapped around me.

**New Chapter Two! Heehee this is hard to work backwards. :( Anyway RNR!  
**


	3. Planning

"JEB!" Anne called from her desk.

"Yes?" Jeb answered walking into her office.

"We need to figure this out! Maximum needs to be here and be tested on! Or everything will fail!"

"Relax. Everything will work out in the end."

"We have a deadline! You need to get Max here by the time she turns nineteen. The day before she graduates from high school."

"Anne, I think you are over reacting."

"NO! Jeb, we have till then or we face the price!" Anne jumped out of her chair which shot back and hit the wall.

"Thinks are going to fall into place! Don't worry." Jeb spoke as he walked out of the room. Anne glared after him before bringing her chair back over to the desk and sitting down. Jeb never understood the importance of getting subject 1 here. It's always Max's mission this, Max's mission that.

_DINGGGG_

Anne was snapped out of her thought to look at her computer,

Anne Walker,

Checking on your progress on Subject One, A.K.A Maximum Ride. I haven't heard from our helps, Dylan and Samuel. If you hear anything don't hesitate, to inform us her at Itex. Subject one must be brought down! 

What are your plans to grab hold of Subject One? Do not forget your deadline! 

Isabelle 

Anne sighed and reached for the phone. Just as she grabbed hold her view of the hall was blocked.

"Hello Sam." Anne said.

"You said she would come in I called!" Sam shouted.

"I'm sorry?"

"Max! You told me to call her and tell her to come to New York! You also said it would get her to come if I called! She never showed! Instead she broke up with me on phone!"

"Samuel, you never dating her! It was for her to get a connection to you for trust."

"..."

"Sam," Anne chuckled, "Have you actually developed feelings for Maximum?"

"I think so..."

Anne stared at him in shocked. "You are supposed to be able to do that! Clearly you just another failure! I guess it's just time for you to become like those before you."

"NO!"

"Yes." Anne pressed a button on her desk and two people came up behind Sam and grabbed his arms pulling him down the hall. "Good-bye Sam."

Anne soon could faintly hear the machine down the hall and Sam's faint screams. Anne pressed another button and her door slammed shut, cutting off the sound. Now what are we supposed to do, Sam's being killed, Dylan's location is unknown. Again pressing she pressed another button and waited for Jeb to appear.

"What now, Anne?"

"Everything is falling apart."

"Please enlighten me."

"I just had Sam killed. Dylan is no where to be found. We need a new plan!"

"Okay, okay. Let me go back to my office and take a look at options. I'll get back to you."

"Very well. You have until the end of the week."

"Okay." Jeb left the office for the second time today. Anne shut down her computer, grabbed her coat and bag and walked toward the door where she flicked the lights off. One last thought on work passed her mind as she walked out of the building out to her car.

His plan better work.

**NEW CHAPTER 3! Hope these three chapters help a little with the pacing. RNR! And vote on my poll or just tell me in a review. **

**The poll question is "what should I write a fanfiction for..."**

**Harry Potter?**

**Twilight?**

**Blood+?**

**Glee?**

**Wizards of Waverly Place?**

**Vampire Dairies?  
**


	4. Omen

_Fang was locked in battle... for me. He was fighting a guy who wanted me for testing... Jeb. Fang was losing, bad. His face was cut and he was covered in bruises. He was fighting with one hand, because the other had just be broken. I had to keep him a live... it was at the thought the sun peeked out behind the forming storm cloud. Something gleamed in the corner of my eye... It was a two bladed knife... _

_~line~ _

It has been three years since we last saw anything of the School and my Dad, Jeb. It was like they were just wiped off the face of the Earth. I've been googling the School for months now and no sites come up. Me being me, I'm completely paranoid. It doesn't help when you get a email without knowing from who or where it came from, saying _"It's over... Get ready."_

"Max! Dinner." Iggy's voice called through the house. Fang looked at me from his chair in the corner. I got up out of the chair I was sitting in and walked to the door. With Fang following me I walked to the dinning room where everyone sat waiting. Iggy was standing after just placing the food on the table. I sat down at the head of the table with Fang on my right, Iggy on my left. Nudge sat next to Fang and Ella next to Iggy. Gazzy was next to Ella and Angel next to Nudge. My mom at the other end. Total and his "wife" were under the table with their puppies.

After everyone was sitting Mom started moving the plates of food around.

"OMG! School was so great today! Mine and Ella's class went to the beach for a field trip! It was so much fun! They had an arcade and mini golf and volley ball! Me and Ella played volley ball with like 5 other guys who were all on a team and me, Ella won! It was funny the whole class was over there and they were in awe and at the same time were laughing at the boys! We had a big game of Marco Polo. One guy almost drowned which was scary! IT WAS SO MUCH FUN. And on the bus we were all hyped up on like sugar and stuff so we were all yelling and singing it was funny guys were singing to Justin Beiber! OMG HE'S SO CUTE I WANT TO MARRY JUS-" Fang placed a hand on her mouth and she shut up.

"Sounds fun." I said, giving Fang a look of thanks. He nodded.

"It was a lot of fun." Ella spoke before Nudge could.

"Cool."

I should probably fill you in right? As you probably figured out with the is education in our lives now. Me, Fang and Iggy are going to be graduating next week. Nudge is a Freshman with Ella. Gassy is in 7th grade and Angel is in 5th.

"I learned about birds in school today." Angel said. We all laughed.

"Really?" I asked after everyone stopped laughing.

"Yeah. It was hard to pay attention. The whole time I wanted to go fly."

"I bet."

"I saw a picture of where the School used to be..." Every pair of eyes went to Gazzy. "There was a building there... but it didn't look like the School."

"Did you guys talk about it?" My mom asked.

"Yeah. My teacher said she went there over spring break and it's a tall shopping mall." Gazzy said.

We all looked at each other.

"Everyone bed. Now." My mom said. We all did as we were told and left. I laid in my bed thinking before finally falling asleep just as the voice popped in...

_**What the Gasman said is true... The school is no longer in Death Valley. It is now a shopping center. **_It said.

_**Good. Less work for me. **_I said back.

_**Not exactly... the School still exist. Just no in Death Valley. **_The voice sighed.

_**Whatever. Good night. **_I drifted to sleep and the voice didn't seem to like that because it blasted images in to my brain.

_There was an image of Jeb followed by a bunch of animals. White coats surrounding a table talking. This blast was different. I could hear what they were saying, it was like I was there in the room. _

" _Are you sure this it the right option?" One said, it sounded like Anne. _

"_Yes. We need her here now. This is the only way to get her hear." Jeb._

"_Can't we just-"_

"_NO EVERYTHING ELSE HAS FAILED!" _

"_We can get someone else to do it Jeb. It doesn't make since for _ to do it." The name Anne said wasn't spoken. almost as if she was uncomfortable to say it. _

"_I know it doesn't but it's the only option Anne. Go prepare the lab." Anne nodded and turn around before walking toward me and through me. The scene collapsed. _

I sat up in my bed, sun was peaking through my curtain. I got out of bed and went to my the window. Pealing back the curtain I looked out. Angel and Gazzy were outside running around with the dogs. Iggy and Ella were outside too but just sitting on the porch. Nudge soon joined them... I saw my mom walking down the path, to her car. I moved my gaze to the horizon. That showed a different feel than that of the one in the yard. It looked as though a rain cloud was forming but part of the cloud was being pulled into the tree line. It looked erie, like an omen of something bad. I also saw a flame type light from the same spot of the cloud...

"Max?" I vaguely heard the voice and my door open. "Max? You okay?" I snapped out of my trance when a hand touched my shoulder. I turned toward Fang and dropped the curtain.

"Yeah. I think there's a storm coming... Go get the kids and get them inside." I smiled. Fang just nodded and left. I took one more peak out the window and the cloud was closer. As was the light.

I turned and went to my closet and grabbed a shirt and a zip up sweatshirt, I put them on as I walked to my dresser for jeans. One more look outside showed Fang rounding up the kids and the cloud and light closer.

I get the feeling this is not an every day rain cloud.

**New story. Got this idea after reading another person's story. Please RnR. I won't forget about the other stories. **

**Imaginary friend named Hedwig: Yes you will. **

**Me: No! **

**Other imaginary friend Dobby: Most likely yes. **

**Me: Yeah, I'm feeling the love. Anyway RnR please. **

**3rd imaginary friend Dumbledore: Disclaimer?**

**Me: Yeah, yeah I was getting to that! **

**I do not own Maximum Ride, JP does. I do however own the plot of this story. **


	5. Pulse

I walked down stairs hoping Iggy was in already and making breakfast. There was no sign of him or anyone else. I went outside and saw everyone looking up at the spot where I was looking before. Part of the cloud was over the yard. Angel ran back and hid behind me. We all feel into formation a triangle with me at the point. All of the dogs went inside except Total. He stood in the back with Angel, behind Nudge and Gazzy, who were behind Fang. Iggy was trying to get Ella inside, when he finally did he jumped into his spot in front of Gazzy on my left.

The light that was on the tree top no was inside the trees coming closer. You could hear banging and foot steps. Eventually everything fell quite. Rain started falling from the cloud.

"MAXIMUM RIDE! COME WITH US AND NO ONE IS HARMED!" A voice called.

"Maybe… but first who are you?" I asked. Jeb stepped out of the tree line and experiments followed behind.

"Come now Max. We don't want to hurt you."

"Yeah… no. You see I'm happy right where I am.

"Fine... attack." As the word was spoken the first line of the army broke lose and ran at us. We broke into fighting stances and took the first set down easily. As the last person fell the next line broke free and came at us. This line was tougher it got us to break formation. My back was against Fang's as we fought. Explosions blew everywhere, with bombs and fist we brought down every line of the army. The only one standing from that side was Jeb. "Max please..."

"No. Jeb stand down you're alone." I stood by Fang. The flock scattered behind us. Jeb glared at me and Fang before running at us. Fang pushed me aside and I fell to the ground. I looked up and Fang was locked in a fight with Jeb. Already Fang was losing. Jeb grabbed his arm and snapped it easily on his knee

"FANG!" I yelled. The rain had stopped and the sun was starting to push out of the cloud.

Jeb's nails became sharp and long and raked across Fang's cheek, chest, arm, and everywhere. Fang's eye's was blackening

"Just hand her over!" Jeb said punching Fang in the stomach. Fang doubled over.

"N-No!" Fang, swept his legs and Jeb fell. Fang punched him while he was down but soon was thrown off and hit a tree. Jeb's back was to me as he walked over to Fang who was struggling up. I stood up just as the sun finally broke free. In the corner of my eye I saw a shimmer of metal. I looked over and saw a double bladed knife in the hand of an Eraser. I knelt down and got the knife out. I looked at it and made my choice and spun on my heel. Fang was standing again and waiting for Jeb to approach. I ran at them, I got in between them and held the knife out before running again and colliding with Jeb. My hand slipped and I pierced myself as well. I screamed as the blade entered my chest. Fang pulled me back and the blade left my chest. My legs gave out and Fang fell with me. Jeb fell back already dead.

My breath was rushed.

"Max! Please be okay." Fang whispered in my hair. I saw the others run over as well as Ella run out with the dogs.

"MAX! MAX! MAX!" My name was called by everyone coming over.

"Fang..." I sighed.

"Max... It's okay we're gonna fix this we'll get you to a hospital. I promise, your not going to die." Fang said his voice cracked

"Fang... It's too late... I'm sorry. I-I had to protect you. He was going to kill you."

"That would have been fine! As long as you were safe."

"It would not have been fine. He had to die or it would have never been over." I looked up at Fang. He was looking at me, his eye's watering.

"Max..." I used the last of my strength to lean up and kiss him. It was that moment I felt a tear it my face as well as my mom call out. I broke the kiss, feeling life leave me.

"I love you, Fang..."

"I love you too." I smiled and slipped under.

Fang:

Max fell out of this world in my arms, to save me. Tears fell from my eyes as I buried my face in Max's hair. I heard Angel, Ella and Nudge bawling. Gazzy was sniffling as he told Iggy and Max's mom about it. Their crying soon joined the mix. I gently laid Max's head on the ground before standing up and walking over to Jeb. I knelt down and pulled out the knife.

"Fang what are you doing?" Nudge asked. I looked over and she was standing from helping Angel place the blanket from Max's mom's car over Max.

"This." I lifted the knife and brought it down back into Jeb. I kept doing it until Iggy and Gazzy came over and forced me away.

"Fang no! Let's worry about Max and burring her!" Iggy said. I nodded and they let go to go get shovels. I went back over to Max and sat next to her. Holding her hand which was still peeking out of the blanket.

"Max I love you. I always will. Please, please come back... You shouldn't have died. We need you... I need you. Please." I sat in silence after and just held her cold hand until Iggy called out. I stood up and picked Max up bridal style and walked over to where the whole was. I placed her in the grave gently after and Angel, Ella and Nudge put flowers around her and on her stomach. When they were done we all started to fill the grave up again. Tears fell on to Max til she was out of site. We stood up and looked at the grave. Max's mom wanted to say some things so we let her.

"Max, we may not have had the full mother/daughter relationship like me and Ella do, but I still love you. We all do. You were a strong, independent, loving young woman. You had such a terrible childhood. You didn't let any of that get to you. I'm so proud of you and even though I wish you hadn't I'm so happy you put someone else first and risked your life. Most people your age wouldn't have done that. Rest well Max."

"Max, you're my sister. I love you and wish you were still alive now. I'll miss you so much, but not as much as the Flock... You've done so much for everyone. Rest in peace sis." Ella said. She ended up holding on to her mom as she broke into tears.

"There's not much more I can say now Max. Your like my sister and there's nothing else I could think of you to be. You kicked butt and took names. You never let anything happen to us if you could help it. If anything happened you fixed it." Iggy.

"For once I have nothing to say. You were like my sister but also my mother figure. I always knew you would get together with Fang. We all did. I had your wedding planed already. I wish we could put to life but we can't. The point is you'll be missed and loved." Nudge.

"You're like my mom. Sure you made me mad sometimes but that's what mom's do sometimes. It's for protection. I love you so much Max, it'll be hard with out you." Gazzy.

"You saved me 4 years ago when Ari took me. You lost your brother twice. You parted from Fang. Fought Omega. Fought your feelings. Basically your life was rough all the way to the end. We'll miss you and can't thank you enough for what you had do for us." Angel.

"Everyone here has said such nice things. They're all true. I've alway loved you since I first saw you and knew was feelings were. Max we were going to graduate Friday. And Friday I was going to ask you to marry me. That's something I've always dreamed of doing with you. I wanted to have the feeling of having that one person. That one person being you." I reached into my pocket and placed the little black box on top of her grave. "You're still alive." I looked up at everyone. "In us in our hearts. I really wish that was enough to pull you back into this would as if you never died. I'll - We'll miss you."

Just as I said the final word the ground shook and beat. We all felt it. It was like the ground had a pulse.

**Chapter two already :D RnR. Please RnR. Yeah RNR. **

**Haha I've said RNR a lot. **

**I said RNR again!**

**AGAIN! I SAID RNR AGAIN! **

**I gotta stop saying RnR. **

**HAHA Please rnr though :D **


	6. White

What the Flock was feeling was a heart beat the was made stronger to revive the person it belonged to. What the didn't know was who or where it came from. Hundreds of people just died around them. The pulse could be anyones'. Or one person who couldn't be seen.

The flowers around the girl in ground started to glow and for to the girl. The ones on her stomach flattened and formed into at top. Shimmers of light floated under the blanket and down the girls body with flowers following forming to her skin into a pure white flowing dress. The flowers at her head formed to her rapidly growing hair, placing themselves in her hair. Her hair which was strait when she died curled and grew till it reached her waist. Her boots transformed into 3" strapped heels.

Her body's position shifted a little. Her hands slowly moved so the rested on her chest as if she were holding a ball between her hands. Slowly her body still limp rose and dirt fell behind her. She rose until she broke the surface. The Flock had already gone inside and hadn't seen this. After being lifted by some unknown force the Blanket over the girl started burning down the middle before dying out and the blanket, burned in two halves crumpled to the ground below. In the middle of the girl's hands was a small black box.

"FANG!" The youngest called after looking out the window seeing her dead leader 10 feet in the air.

"What Angel?" The now oldest and new leader said running into the room, thinking Angel was in danger.

"Look." Was all she said. Fang went over to the window and looked out gasping at the site of Max.

"MAX!" He yelled running out the door to where she was floating the rest of the people in the house following him. When they all reached the grave the body in the air fell. Fang knelt next to Max, who was waking up. "Max?"

"Fang?" She said struggling to sit up eventually gaining help from Fang. He looked over her now goddess dress, hair and body.

"How are you... How are you alive?"

"I'm not sure. Do you have a problem with me being alive?"

"What? No!" He hugged her to him and she returned the hug the black box in one hand. When they stopped hugging Max held up the box.

"This your's?" She was smiling.

"Um... Actually I placed on your grave."

"I know I heard every word everyone spoke."

"What?"

"Well not exactly 'heard' but I know the words. And if you're still asking, I'd love to answer."

"Okay." Fang stood up pulling her with him before taking the box and kneeling back down on one knee. "Maximum Ride... Will you marry me?" Max took his hands and pulled him to his feet and kissed him whispering yes right before their lips met. When the kiss broke Fang smiled.

"Max what are you wearing?" Ella asked. Max looked down finally realizing that she wasn't in her jeans and bloody shirt anymore.

"I'm not sure."

"You look beautiful." Fang whispered in her ear.

"I'm not me..." Tears went down her face as she realized that she isn't Maximum Ride anymore. "I'm gonna go to my room." She pulled away from Fang and went inside, her dress blowing elegantly in the breeze.

When she reached her room she went to get scissors to cut her hair back to her shoulders. Gathering her hair over her shoulder she put the scissors to her hair and snipped. What happened made her drop the handle from the scissors. Metal shards drifted to the floor, after scissors shattered to her hair. She let go of the hair and it fell back over her shoulder, flowing down her back.

She picked up the handle and placed it on her dresser before going to her closet. She opened it up and all she found was different white dresses, on the floor were different shoes. Moving over to her dresser she opened it up and found nothing.

_**What's going on? **_she thought.

_**You are the white. **_Great the voice was still here.

_**White? **_

_**White Goddess **_

_**Who? **_

_**You were chosen to have a second chance. **_

_**Why me?**_

_**The flock. What they say too you. And about you. It was mainly Fang's words. Being brought back will be a good thing for you and the Flock. But at a cost. **_

_**Cost? **_

_**You have powers that no one else has ever dreamed off. It's almost imposable for you to die... There is one way for you to die...**_

_**Which is?**_

My eye closed and a scene engulfed me. It was me like I was now.

_**You have to be stabbed in the exact same spot as you had been when you first died. There another catch.**_

I saw my self being stabbed and all life leaving me again.

_**There's always a catch isn't there? **_

_**Looks like it. If you are stabbed again and it doesn't completely hit the mark you will become evil and have no control. You will only want to kill. **_

I saw this too. My out fit changed to black skinny jeans and a read fitted tank top. Red heeled boots and my hair pulled into low pigtails and black biker gloves on my hands. I was killing everything in site.

_**For once you were actually really helpful. Thank you. Oh! What are the 'special' powers?**_

_**That is for you to find out. I have no information. Just be careful Max. Don't let this change you. **_

_**Okay. Thank you. **_

The voice left my mind, the scene dissolved and I became aware of real life. I went over to my bed and laid down. Whole room had changed... Everything was white. I pulled my blanket over me and closed my eyes again falling asleep in seconds. The ideas of powers flooded my mind and the two things I can face, if I'm not careful.

**3 Chapters 1 day O.o RnR**

**You'll be able to get a picture of Max's outfits as the goddess and the evil soon on my profile. So check it out. RrR! Peace! **


	7. Weddings

Anne POV:

So what Max didn't know is become White, makes Max 2 Red. She knows if she gets stabbed again near the spot she'll become Red as well. Then we'll have two Reds'. Max 2 is already on her rampage.

Max 2 POV:

WHAT HAS BECOME OF ME? All I want is to kill. Mainly kill my opposite... Maximum. I've killed about a hundred people in the first day. Making my way across the country in search of _her. _

"Red you need to calm down!" My follower said as I snapped the neck of a passing girl.

"I CAN'T!"

"Try!"

"I am!" I yelled as I ran off to a man and killed him. Finn came up behind me and held my arms behind my back. I turned quickly out of reflex and grabbed my knife and plunged it into his heart. Now I'm alone looking for Max.

But I can feel her pureness. She's close... My time was up though, the sun was rising. I ran off, went to my house and went to bed.

_Max POV: _

I woke up and felt almost uneasy, I got up and went downstairs. The air around me began to shimmer and my dress shortened and one sleeve formed on my left arm and went flowing down my arm to my wrist. My hair twisted and came over my shoulder and formed into a pony tail flowers fading. I walked downstairs and sat at the table next to Fang. He took my hand underneath the table and ate his food as Iggy placed a plate on the table. I joined the rest of the flock and ate. After I went outside and flew. I ended up at the School and was soon confronted with an army of experiments and Anne.

"I thought you died." She said.

"I did... I'm just special." I replied.

"Be warned Max... your enemy is on the move."

"Shut up." I waved my hand and she flew back. I blew air and the building caught fire. Snapping my fingers I returned home. I had no idea how I did those things or how I knew to do them. I just did. I walked into the house and went to Fang's room. After walking in I sat on his bed and put my head in his lap.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey." He looked down at me and smiled as he lifted a hand to run it down my hair. "I like this outfit."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." I smiled. "We need to talk about the wedding."

"We will. Tonight."

"No. Now."

"Why."

"Cause."

"Fine."

"Okay. We need a wedding planner-" As soon as 'wedding planner' left my mouth Nudge entered the room.

"Nudge at your service!" She said. She had a folder in her hands as she walked over to the bed and placed it in my lap. "Take a look and call me!"

"Okay?" I said and she walked out. I sat up and opened the folder across Fang and mine's lap. There were pictures of cakes, flowers, venues, food, invites, everything a wedding needs. Fang and I talked about each and had a long discussion about where to go for the honeymoon. We finally decided on;

Cake: Three tower cake with white frosting and blue roses all over.

Flowers: White Rose, Purple Lilly and Pink Tulips.

Venue: Outside on a beach in Hawaii.

Food: Chicken, mashed-potatoes, shrimp, haddock, ham, turkey, salad, and more.

Invites: Simple white card with a gold border.

Guest: My Mom, the scientist from Antarctica, the flock.

Tables: Seat 8, white table cloth, white dishes, sliver utensils, gold nape-kins.

Honeymoon spot: Florida.

Nudge wrote down what we wanted and got started right away. Me and Fang stayed in his room everyday for a month just talking until dark came and I slipped to sleep. One morning Angel came up.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Nudge wants you to go with her, me and Ella for dresses." She said.

"Fine... Even though it's too early." I think.

"Kay come on." Angel and I went down stairs and met Nudge and Ella down in the main hall. We went out to the mall and they shoved me into wedding dresses. Finally I found the one. It was a simple white strapless dress, the skirt would blow in the wind. After we found the wedding dress they threw the party dresses at me. This was white as well but it was knee length and was poofy. When we finished we paid and left. When we got home I went back to Fang's room and laid next to him.

"'Back." I said.

"Welcome home." He smiled.

"Thanks."

"Find a dress?"

"Yeah."

"Can I know what it looks like?"

"Um... no."

"Fine."

Dark came sooner and I fell asleep there in the middle of our talk. None of us know why this happens it just does. It's like I can't be up at dark only durning the day.

**A/N: So yeah. RNR. All I gotta say :P **


	8. Thanks

It's been a month since I got my dress and stuff. Right now we're just taking it easy waiting for the date to arrive. I'v been going out on my own for a bit and worrying Fang (insert evil smile here). You see the night after I got my dress I had a really weird dream. (Cue Dream)-

_Dream~ _

_Images of pictures with of a small baby swarmed my mind. The baby black hair that was barely visible on it's head. It was obvious that the baby was a boy. More of an image came in and the baby was in the arms of a woman. The woman was in a hospital gown, looked very tired, she also had the same black hair. The baby's eyes opened for the first time since the dream began. They were black. _

Real time~

Ever since that dream I've been looking for that woman. Every night that dream has morphed into what seems like later years. Incase you haven't put two and two together, I'm looking for Fang's mom. He doesn't know though. I'm going out in the morning because if I go out now I'll crash land from the night.

Fang is trying to get me to let him tag along with me.

"For the hundredth time Fang you can not come with me." I said early in the morning.

"Max please." Fang begged. Yes begged.

"No. I'm sorry."

"You need someone to watch your back make sure you don't fall out of the sky."

"Fine..."

"Ye-"

"I'll take Iggy."

"NO!"

"You're not coming!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so! I'm sorry Fang."

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Yes." Last night I had another dream but of a house and a girl walk out. The dream showed the street, the name and the streets around it. At the very end it said Washington.

"Okay. Take Iggy though so I know you're safe."

"Okay." I quickly kissed him and went to find Iggy. Around 9 A.M. me and Iggy were off. Some how we got there in under a day. We were walking around for the street sign. When I finally found the street sign I turned to Iggy. "This is the street." When I stopped speaking the sun set and I collapsed.

I woke up in the morning in a bed and a woman walking into the room.

"You're awake!" She said.

"Where am I?"

"My house I driving down the road about to turn onto my street when you collapsed. You friend ran over to you and picked you up before he saw me."

"My friend is blind. He probably heard you."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I finally took a good look at this woman and realized something. "I was on my way to find someone on the street I was near. I think it's you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Did you have a baby about 18 years ago?" I asked.

"Yes. He died. How did you know?"

"He's not dead. I've lived with him for 18 years. So hasn't Ig- my friend."

"Really? You have proof?"

"Sure I'll take you to him."

"Oh please do!" Her eyes were watering.

"Sure. Let me just get my friend."

"Sure. Sure!"

I got up and went downstairs and found Iggy (Don't know how I knew to go there but I did).

"IGGY! We need to talk!"

"Max? Okay?"

"The woman who brought us here is Fang's mom..."

"What?"

"Yeah. She wants to go see him. We need to get on a plane."

"But Max."

"We can't fly. She can't know. Fang needs to tell her."

"Okay."

Around 11 we were on a plane (Fang's mom bought tickets instantly). Iggy and I were freaking out. It was a straight flight to an airport near us then we'd rent a car and drive to the house. The flight was very stressful for both me and Iggy. People looked at us funny and I glared at them. I helped Iggy start one of the movie things so his mind would be taken off the antsy feeling. When we got off the plane it was about 4 and the sun had started to set (it's late fall). Iggy helped me get into the car and he got in the front next to Fang's mom. I heard him direct her to the house before I slipped under. I woke up the next morning to Nudge in my face.

"MORNING!" She yelled.

"Hey." I sat up and followed her downstairs I saw Fang and his mom on the couch talking. I smiled when he looked over at me.

"Max!" He said jumping up and walking over to me. He pulled me into the hug and kissed me. When he pulled back he smiled. "What did you do?"

"I found your mom. For a gift."

"I love you. Thank you Max."

"I love you too. And welcome."

"Austin come back to Washington with me. Please!" Fang's mom said walking over to us. Fang turned.

"Mom I can't. I'm... one: happy here. Two: have my family here. And three: this is where my wife-to-be is." He looked at me when he said the last part. Also my name isn't Austin it's Fang."

"Wife-to-be?"

"Yes. I'm getting married to Max."

"YOU CAN'T! YOU NEED TO COME WITH ME!"

"No. I'm sorry. I'm glad I got to meet you but I can't come back with you."

"Austin!"

"Sorry. But I'm 18 now and I'm free. I'll visit I promise."

"No!"

"Sorry mom."

She turned to me and glared. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT. YOU MADE HIM DO THIS!"

"Mom! Leave Max out of this! She didn't do anything! This is all me!" His mom looked back at him and started crying before running out.

"Charming..." I said.

"Yeah." Fang said looking at the door.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Fang's head snapped over and he looked at me. He hugged me again.

"Max, it isn't your fault. It's hers."

"Yeah but I brought her."

"Stop blaming yourself."

"Okay."

"I love you Max. And I can't thank you enough for bring her here."

"I love you too Fang. And no problem."

**A/N: So yeah had to do something with other one's parents. Might do it again. RNR! Offering one shots if people give me an idea! :D **


	9. Transformed

_~4 months after Jeb's death~ _

"HE'S WHAT?" Anne yelled. Dylan had made himself known and revealed Jeb's death that had happened exactly 7 days prior.

"I saw it all. I thought I'd go and kidnap Max and I saw the whole fight." Dylan replied.

"That complicates things... How did he die?"

"Max got a hold of Eric's knife and ran before turning around and stabbing it into her father."

"Hm... I always knew he was weak..."

"What's the next plan? Max will be 19 tomorrow!"

"Yes she does. And our deadline is tomorrow. I want you to get her here."

"Me?"

"Yes. You are going to go alone and kidnap her when her sleep pulls her under. You have to get her!"

"What about Fang? He'll be with her."

"If he gets in your way... kill him." Anne stood from her chair and closed her laptop.

"Okay." Dylan answered. Anne smiled and grabbed her coat before walking over to the door. Her hand rested on the door nob.

"She better be here before sunrise. Or you'll fail." Anne spoke and left Dylan standing in the middle of her office. Dylan soon turned and walked out of the room turning off the light and letting the door slam behind him. Once outside he took off to the Flock. Dylan landed in front of the house and saw one window lit. It aluminized a figure outside of the window. The figure was going back inside just as the sun set behind the mountains. Dylan soared up to the balcony and picked her up. Dylan stood and looked at the glass door. A dark figure was looking at him. Finally figuring out who the figure was he dropped over the balcony's rail and flew away.

Dylan spared one look and saw he was not being followed by the figure but by Fang's voice.

"BRING HER BACK! DYLAN!" Fang's voice sounded stained like he was fighting against holds of someone.

_~Max POV~ _

I had been standing on the balcony off mine and Fang's bedroom when he dropped down. The light from the room behind me slightly hit his face. I turned around and started in the sun was too quick and I fell.

~_Max's dream~_

_I was standing in a white hall. A light above me flickered. Dylan stood in front of me and Anne was behind me. I could hear Anne moving forward toward me before I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I gasped. Dylan looked away then at my dress. I looked down as well when his eyes went wide. My dress shortened from touching the ground to just below my knees. The straps ripped and formed into the dress. A ribbon wrapped around my waist and formed a bow. The dress started blowing in a breeze that wasn't there and the color shifted from shoes to my hair. My nails, shoes, dress became black. My hair pulled back so it was half up-half down and braided. The half up part was pulled into a black dead flower clip and continued to braid. I ran to a bath room and to the mirror my eyes were blacker than Fang's. _

_Fang, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge appeared in my mind and a red letters formed into a for letter word... KILL. My mind shifted to the Flock being my family and the School being my enemy to the Flock being my enemy and the School my family. I walked back to where Anne and Dylan stood. Anne was smiling and Dylan was shocked. Dylan held a sword in his hand. Anne nodded and Dylan's hand moved up so the sword was held out to me. I reached out and grabbed it just as the alarm sounded. _

_~Dylan POV Live~_

I arrived at the school exactly 10 minutes before sunrise. I brought Max inside, laid her down on a table and strapped her down. Anne came in at sunrise when Max was waking up.

"She's here?" Anne asked

"Yeah."

"Great work."

"What's going on? Fang?" Max's voice sound. She was fully awake and struggling.

"Hello Max." Anne said. I sat next Max on the bed and looked at her.

"Dylan?" Max said shocked.

"Hey Max." I said smiling.

"Where's Fang!"

"At home. Safe. He didn't try to save you he just yelled after me. That's it. He didn't fly after."

"What?" Max looked sad and hurt.

"Clearly he doesn't care about you anymore."

"YOU LIE!"

"Max what happened can be discussed later but we have to meet our deadline which was moved to today." Anne reached over to a little table and grabbed a needle before bringing it to Max's neck. As the needle went into her skin her eyes went wide. I just sat there as her beautiful white dress became short and black. Her nails turned black as did her eyes. Her hair had black highlights and a dead rose clip. She was still amazingly beautiful but scarier. She wasn't Max now. She wouldn't know who she was or who the others were. All she'd know is her name, and her mission. She knew how to fly and use a sword, and fight without mercy. She'd think of the Flock as enemies, that is all she's know of them. The School and myself as family. I will be more of a boyfriend to her... finally. Fang and the Flock will be brought down in by the one person who kept them up and together. There is no way this can backfire easily.

I thought about my future with Max as Anne unstrapped her Max stood up and her dress fell to it length and her hair did as well. She looked amazing. Max looked down at herself and smiled.

"Max..." I said and her head snapped up and she looked at me.

"Dylan...How it's good to be home." I stood up and walked over to her and hugged her.

"Welcome home, love."

"I hated being the White Goddess. It wasn't me." Max looked over to Anne, "Thank you Anne for pulling myself to the surface of my heart."

"You're welcome Max." Anne said with a nod.

**A/N. That's the end of **_**White Goddess**_**. It was super short I know but there will be more to the story line. The next story is **_**Back Home the Black Devil **_**Out in January 2011. Summary is below. Happy Holidays! **

_**When you die you are in the after life... When you're evil soul is brought down by good. When a simple needle pulls Maximum Ride's Evil soul to the surface the School has their ultimate weapon. The Flock; Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel are in for the worse WITHOUT their fearless leader. Instead they are against the 19 year old girl who has kept them save and well for 7 years. Who took her life for the man she loved. **_


End file.
